Bad Day? Surprise Surprise!
by RKLali
Summary: Botan is having a really bad day, it's a special occasion or at least it should be but in the end it all ends up with a bigger surprise than what she expected! K/B pairing


**Bad Day?…Surprise Surprise!**

I do **NOT **own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Hope you enjoy! =) Let me know what you think please!

Author's note at the end!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I said ENOUGH!!!" Botan yelled, her fists hitting the desk and then turning back towards the big doors.

"Botan!! Where are you going? Come back here!!" Koenma yelled back, Botan just ignored him as she reached for the door's knob "What's gotten into her anyway…" he said with a sigh "Lazy woman, can't she see there's still a lot of work to do?!" he said rather annoyed

"Can't you see that I AM tired?!" she answered back

Koenma was frozen in place; he was so focused with all the paper work he had left that he didn't notice Botan hadn't left

"What's wrong with you??" she yelled, walking closer to the prince " I've been here for 3 days straight! I've gotten no sleep, no decent long showers, no decent lunch and you still have the guts to call me lazy?! What would be of this realm without all the work I've done! Have you ever considered that??" Botan was basically on fire, the rage engulfing her was making the prince flinch

"B-Botan calm down…" he said, his arms in the way in case she were to attack him "There's still plenty of work to do, let's go back to it y-yes?" he said, his tone calm but still scared for her sudden outburst

Botan glared a him, a glare so intense that could even kill a cockroach (The only thing effective against those things are shoes! xD imagine how bad her glare was!!)

Koenma sweat-dropped and shrugged, grabbing his royal seal again he continued to stamp on the big amount of papers

"I'm leaving…" she said coldly and turned her back at him

"B-but Botan" he managed to utter

She glared at him again and then left the room silently

Koenma felt a chill go up his spine and finally shivered "Women are sure scary" he said as he let his face fall on the desk "What day is today anyway?" he wondered, but when we was about to grab a calendar he remembered all his work "Now I'll have to finish all this on my own…" he cried as he started doing all the paperwork again

Botan was walking down the hall, her footsteps echoing as if it were an elephant walking on an acoustic room "Who does he think he is anyway!" she complained "He may be the prince of whatever the hell he wants but that doesn't mean he can exploit me like that! Even less today…" she slumped as she materialized her oar and went up to the clear sky "I'll pay a visit to the boys, see what they're up to…" with this she made her way straight to Yusuke's apartment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Go go go!!!! To the right!!! Move it you idiot!" Yusuke argued

"JA!! That's it!! Right there right there!!! " Kuwabara cheered

"Shut up you idiot!! I can't focus!" Yusuke said, hitting Kuwabara's hands to sabotage his game

"CHEATER!!! Damn you Yusuke! What do you think you're doing!" he yelled, trying to shove off Yusuke's hands

"Hi boys!!!" Botan cheered in a sing-a-song voice as they argued

The boys just ignored her and kept playing

"…" Botan walked closer and tapped both their shoulders

"AHH Botan move it!" snapped Yusuke who was trying to focus

Botan was annoyed by his response "Can you believe it?? He has no manners!" she said, trying to catch Kuwabara's attention

"Botan cut it out! We have no time now, can't you see we're busy?" he said blankly, his mind deep in the game

Botan hated the fact that she was being ignored "Geez what's up with you two anyway!" she snapped as she stood right in front of the screen, blocking their view

"MOVE IT BOTAN!!!!" they both yelled, trying to look through her sides until Yusuke pushed her a little to side, big mistake since Botan was so sensitive

"You jerk!!" she snapped as she materialized her oar and hit his head leaving a rather big lump and a knocked Yusuke laying in the floor before storming her way out the window again

"Man what is wrong with Botan?" Kuwabara said as he poked Yusuke "She sure left him out cold" he sweat dropped

"They know nothing! Pair of jerks!" she cursed as she flew towards Genkai's temple "Keiko told me they'd be there every now and then…I'm sure they'll understand me" she hoped as the wind blew her hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Botan made it to the temple shortly after, she landed carefully and made her way up the steps, she was feeling like walking so she decided to take the stairs all the way up "I bet they'd like to go out and grab some sweets" she forced a smile and walked closer "hi?? Is anyone home? Botan is here!" she said as cheerful as she could

"As loud as always" Genkai's voice approached as she walked towards Botan

"Hello Genkai! How are you doing?" she asked politely, trying not to be so loud

"Plain fine Botan" she asswered in her 'not so friendly attitude' "What is it? What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly not feeling like going around in circles over useless matters

"Oh! I was just looking for Keiko and the girls! Keiko told me they'd be here so I thought we might go out of something" she smiled

"They're not here, they went downtown to do some shopping and to eat some sweets and those things"

"Oh…really?" Botan said, feeling hurt she wasn't invited "I guess they counted me out since I had been so stuck with Koenma" she thought, still angry at the prince "Oh well, I'll be leaving then Genkai" she forced the smile and materialized her oar again "Sorry for interrupting you" she bowed slightly and left again

Genkai nodded and watched her as she disappeared high in the sky "She sure looks down in spirits…Koenma must be really putting her through a lot of work" she thought and made her way back into the temple "Perhaps the party will cheer her up…it's already been 4 years since I last saw some sort of…birthday thing near this temple" she said and smiled "And those dimwits better leave this place sparkling or they'll sure learn a lesson of what discipline is" she stated and made her way, going back to finish whatever she was doing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What am I going to do now…" Botan sighted and she flew the skies "I don't want to go back to Reikai…the girls are gone and to find them would take a lifetime in this city" she slumped and she descended in a little spring she found "And the boys are not to be mentioned! Jerks…" she sat in soft grass, staring blankly at the water "No one remembered…Well it's not like it's thaaat important, it's just my (insert number here plz XD) birthday, and I've lived for so long it lacks of importance… but I guess I wanted to have a nice time with everyone" she sighted and closed her eyes, her chin resting on her knees "I've grown so fond of them…that it's a little disappointing" she sighted, slumping there

"What are you doing here onna?" Hiei's cold voice made Botan yelp in surprise

"Hi-Hiei?! What are you doing here?" she asked back

Hiei just hn'd and a sat or a rock nearby "Washing off the blood"

"What happened to you? Why are you so bruised?"

"Let's say we went on a killing spree" Kurama's voice interrupted, just like Hiei Kurama was shirtless and wet, making his way out the water

"Oh Kurama! You're here too" Botan smiled, for some reason she felt in peace by just looking at his handsome features and kind smile

"Hello to you too, Botan" his smile soft

Botan giggled and smiled back at him "Hello there Kurama"

"What are you doing here speaking all alone?" he said as she sat by her side, drying himself and putting on his shirt

"Well I wasn't really alone! You see I was talking with Hiei her- -" she interrupted herself, noticing Hiei was no longer there, Botan sweat dropped and looked at Kurama

"Looks like he wasn't in the mood for talking" Kurama laughed

"When is he anyway!" she joked making Kurama laugh even more

"You're right on that, Hiei's not the talking type" he said between the laughter, looking at Botan

She smiled, although it had been a really short conversation so far, Botan had finally laughed and smiled for the first time in the entire day

They talked more, just the two of them sitting near the spring, Kurama smiled tenderly at Botan's laughing figure

"What is it?" Botan finally spoke a small blush across her cheeks as she noticed he was staring

"I really like to see you smiling" he confessed, his features remaining calmed

Botan blushed even more "I must confess that here, with you, has been the first moment in the entire day in which I've actually felt comfortable and happy"

"Why is that? You're not the type to be frowning" he said as he got up

"Let's say… things didn't turn out the way I expected today" she said, looking at him puzzled "Do you have to leave?" she said, disappointed at this

"As matter of fact I do" he smiled and stretched a hand at her "But I'm taking you with me" he said with a charming smile and in a seductive tone

Botan couldn't refuse and just nodded as she took his hand "Where is he taking me" she thought, for quite a while she had kept feelings for Kurama but she never let those feelings show since he didn't show any initiative either, but today…today was different

"You know? Actually I also felt really comfortable and happy ever since you showed up" he confessed, his sight still facing the front

Botan blushed to his words but shoved off the thoughts she had "Do you mean today? Were you having a bad day too?"

"No, I don't mean today… I mean ever since we met, you've been like…the person to enlighten my days" he smiled and stopped in a field, still holding her hand

"W-what are you talking about?" Botan stammered, her heart was beating fast and her cheeks felt as if they were burning

"Do you like the scenery?" he changed the subject, showing off his abilities with flowers which he had used to create a perfect field

Botan nodded and squeezed his hand a little "Did you do this?"

Kurama nodded and turned to face her "I did it just for you" he said as he tilted her chin towards him "Today's a special day after all, isn't it?"

Botan could only nod, the blush in her face deepening, her heart was beating hard and the words got caught up in her throat

"Happy Birthday, my love" this last words almost in a whisper as he leaned down to kiss her

Botan was surprised, she couldn't help but correspond to the tenderness of his kiss, but when she wished for this moment to never end came everyone's cheerful voices and cheering in celebration for her birthday, making her push a little from the kiss

"Whaa and just when we thought this would be the surprise of the day!!" Yusuke mocked watching the two love birds blush

All her friends approached the bday girl, they had planned to surprise Botan in this field near Genkai's temple, but what they saw between Kurama and Botan was the biggest surprise. After the surprise everyone went into the temple to celebrate for Botan's birthday and for a new couple.

"It's not that much of a bad day after all" Botan smiled as she saw all her friends gathered and having fun with her "It's been so long since I felt this happy" her grin widening as she squeezed Kurama's hand a little "I hope for this happiness to last" she smiled slyly as she stole a peck from her boyfriend just to join the party soon after.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Notes: ** Hiiiiiya guys!! well this just a little something I wrote today, I had like...4 free hours! cause I skipped statistics and then I had another free hour cause my schedule from the uni SUCKS! XD and well...I felt like writting something and this just came to my mind... I must confess I love K/B i'm a big fan! and i've read TONS! of fics so I felt like trying one myself, I hope you guys like it! =) Comments make me happy, please review...Help me improve! XD :heart:

PS: the tittle... those are songs =) as always! X'D Bad Days - Something Corporate & Surprise, Surprise - The starting Line! --- do **NOT** own!

Buhbye~!!!


End file.
